In an exhaust system for a motor vehicle, there are installed an exhaust system post-treatment device for physically collecting particulate materials from an exhaust gas and burning the particulate materials to remove the same and a low-pressure exhaust gas recirculation cooler (LP EGR cooler) for cooling an exhaust gas. Furthermore, there is installed a differential pressure sensor for measuring a pressure difference between the front end and the rear end of the exhaust system post-treatment device and the low-pressure exhaust gas recirculation cooler. If an abnormality occurs in the exhaust system post-treatment device or the low-pressure exhaust gas recirculation cooler, the pressure difference measured by the differential pressure sensor increases.
Korean Patent No. 1011098 discloses a differential pressure sensor provided with a housing that includes a first housing chamber, a second housing chamber and a third housing chamber. A first sealing member seals the third housing chamber with respect to the first housing chamber. A second sealing member disposed in a region where a first housing part as a body of a housing and a second housing part as a cover make contact with each other seals the first housing chamber from the second housing chamber.
In the differential pressure sensor, the second sealing member seals the housing from the outside and seals the first housing chamber having a sensor element with respect to the second housing chamber, thereby reducing the bonding process.
Furthermore, Korean Patent Application Publication No. 2013-0018570 discloses a sensor system that includes an electronic module assembly provided with a sensing element carrier element having a sensing element and an electronic module carrier element on which electronic components are mounted, and a housing assembly configured to accommodate the electronic module assembly. An electric connection part is provided between the sensing element carrier element and the electronic module carrier element.
In addition, Korean Patent Application Publication No. 2012-0062363 discloses a differential pressure sensor that includes a filter as a means for protecting a sensor chip from an exhaust gas.